insecurefandomcom-20200214-history
J
J is the main character of Awkward Black Girl. She works for Gutbusters, a weight-loss pill company. Throughout the series J has to deal with different things such as her rival/coworker Nina, and being in the middle of a love triangle. As a means of dealing with the stresses of her love-life and work environment, J composes and performs rap lyrics, sometimes with her best friend, CeCe. J is currently in a relationship with White Jay. She is portrayed by Issa Rae. Character History Season 1 In The Stop Sign, J finds herself constantly running into A, her awkward mistake, who she drunkenly had sex with at the company Christmas party. A tries to ask J out on a date every time the two stop at a stop sign, but she tries to find different ways to ignore him. She also explains the backstory behind who she is (as an Awkward Black Girl), her old relationship (which caused her to cut her hair), and why she composes her raps. In The Job, J talks about her annoying coworkers and boss, but she despises nobody more than her arch nemesis, Nina, who was promoted by Boss Lady over J. A new coworker named Fred joins Gutbusters, and J mistakes him waving to Nina as waving to her, causing an embarrassing situation. J wants to quit her job, but she needs money, and this is currently her only way of doing so. In The Hallway, J reveals that she's managed to befriend her crush, Fred, but when she wants to tell her her feelings for him, Nina gets to him first. J finds herself being stalked by A yet again, and has to come up with an excuse as to why she's been ignoring his calls. On top of everything else, J keeps running into the same coworker in the hallway, but eventually befriends her as well. In The Icebreaker, J and CeCe have become best friends, but J worries when CeCe has to work with her nemesis Nina, and Nina's best friend, the racially insensitive Amir. Nina embarrasses J by revealing that J and A have slept together, but CeCe gets them back by embarrassing both Nina and Amir as well. At the end of the day, an absent Fred runs into J, where he invites her to his party that he's going to have, causing J to be happy...until she realizes she can't dance. In The Dance, J and CeCe go to Fred's party, which doesn't turn out like anything J had expected, especially when Nina manages to embarrass her multiple times. J runs into a good friend of Fred's whose name is also Jay. When they begin to click, J believes that Fred's getting jealous...until she sees Nina and Fred kissing. In The Stapler, J is sent to Anger Management by Boss Lady after going off about her constantly missing stapler. She's surprised to see that White Jay is the one who's running the session, and J begins to realize that all she wants is respect. After hearing that Fred only thinks of J as a friend, she decides to go out on a date with White Jay (after asking her out earlier). In The Date, J and White Jay go on a date, which starts off bad after J is obviously underdressed (thanks to CeCe's poor advice). White Jay makes the next mistake telling J that a fried chicken commercial reminded him of her (although J interprets this wrong), along with saying that he "loves the blacks". To make matters worse, J runs into her ex-boyfriend D, and a girl he's managing. To finish off the night, White Jay takes J to a "Spoken Word" night (whereas J originally thought she was going to a Childish Gambino concert), where they are embarrassed multiple times by different speakers, specifically the last one. Although the night went horribly wrong, J and White Jay manage to laugh it off, and right before White Jay can kiss her, Fred arrives. In The Project, J realizes she's in a dilemma when she likes both Fred and White Jay. As she gets to work, she runs into Fred, who she's not really sure what to say to after he caught her and White Jay about to kiss. The obviously awkward conversation passes, and once they get to work, Boss Lady announces the new "Gutbuster Colon Cleanse", which Fred decides to work on with J. They go back to his apartment that night, where it's obvious that Fred is trying to seduce J, which somewhat works, since she ignores a call from White Jay. In The Happy Hour, J reveals to CeCe that she and Fred didn't do anything, as she felt like she was making a mistaking being with him, and ignoring White Jay. At work, Boss Lady announces that she wants to take the office out to dinner after the success of J and Fred's project. Things get awkward when J runs into White Jay at the restaurant where the crew is, and things get even more awkward when White Jay and Fred both offer to buy J a drink. J flees to the bathroom after throwing a tampon on the counter, where she later gets confronted by Nina. Tired of her attitude, J finally goes off on Nina, which she realizes she will regret when Boss Lady announces that she's going on a "Zen-Cation", meaning that Nina will be in charge until her return. In The Unexpected, It's Halloween, and J and CeCe talk about the party she's throwing, where CeCe plans on getting J and Fred together. Fred walks with the girls to work, where she sees Nina, the temporary boss, participating in "hazing" type events as if they workers were pledges. Nina tries to get J to do a massive amount of paper work, but CeCe covers for her. J and White Jay go trick or treating, which J ends up blowing off CeCe's party for to spend more time with him, but she begins to regret the choice when White Jay runs into an ex-girlfriend and he doesn't even remember J's own name (despite that they have the same name). In The Exes, J has been ignoring White Jay's phone calls after he failed to remember her own name after running into his ex. She reconciles with CeCe (having hurt her feelings for ditching her and the party for White Jay). CeCe then acts as her psychiatrist as J goes down memory lane, explaining her long troubled history with relationships. J is eventually convinced that she should give White Jay another chance, which becomes awkward when J gets home, and Fred (accompanied by Darius) admits his feelings for her at the same White Jay arrives to tell J how he feels about her. In the first season finale The Decision, J flees from both guys into her apartment when they both want to tell her how they feel. After a phone conversation goes awry, J ends up accidentally telling White Jay that she has a date with Fred, breaking his heart. CeCe convinces J to go on the date with Fred, where although she has a good time, she ends up thinking about Wite Jay. She resolves to be friends with Fred, and the end the date. After having a nightmare, J rushes to White Jay's house, where she tells him her feelings, and the two finally get together. White Jay then takes her out on the perfect date, which includes J meeting Donald Glover, aka Childish Gambino. Season 2 In the second season premiere The Sleepover, J panics as she wakes up late from White Jay's house, and rushes to work so her new boss, Jesus, the former racial insensitivity trainer, won't be mad at her. J deals with A and Fred (two men from past romantic history) becoming friends with each other, along with whether or not the time is right to take things to the next level with White Jay. In The Visit, J feels bad after Jesus criticizes everyone's selling tactics, but it especially hits her when he mentions that she didn't "sound pretty". After convincing herself that tonight would be the night she'd have sex with White Jay, she's horrified to find her mother at the door waiting for her instead. In The Jingle, J's mother completely kills her sex drive, along with her self-esteem, and J and White Jay talk about how she feels about her mother. Jesus decides that Gutbusters needs a jingle, and whoever comes up with the jingle will get a $600 bonus. J comes up with an excellent jingle, but gets stage fright, and doesn't perform it, causing Delores to win. J resolves that this time she will quit her job, and needs to start looking for a new one. Relationships *D **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Before "The Stop Sign" ***Broke Up: Before "The Stop Sign" ****Reason: D doesn't feel happy anymore, and believes that J doesn't either. **Second Relationsip: ***Start Up: Before "The Stop Sign" ***Broke Up: Before "The Stop Sign" ****Reason: J's new haircut made D feel gay for dating her. *A (hookup) **Start Up: Before "The Stop Sign" (But shown during "The Exes") **Broke Up: Before "The Stop Sign" ***Reason: J was drunk, and it was just a one night stand. *White Jay **Start Up: "The Decision" Category:Awkward Black Girl characters